


You Are Too Purrcious To Me

by Krysliu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Cat Person, Comedy, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, English isn't my first language pls be nice to me, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Smut, No smut in this household, Out of Character, Overwatch - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, They make up and things start to get intense but they still have clothes on, non-explicit sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysliu/pseuds/Krysliu
Summary: Brigitte wants a cat and Hana wants attention. So the Korean girl comes up with a stupid idea so both of them can get what they want.





	You Are Too Purrcious To Me

**Author's Note:**

> EEEYYYYYYY hallo my friends~
> 
> It's been a while since I've been here, I'm usually writing something but I hardly think of translating and posting in English, because I'm not fluent and I leave all the work for my best friend :') poor thing :')
> 
> Keep in mind that English is not my first language and I still need help adjusting certain things in the translation, so please excuse me if you find any grammatical error :')
> 
> Oh!!! Before I forget, the inspiration of this fanfic is basically a premise of the OTP Fluff Generator (Brigitte wants a cat, Hana buys a kitten costume and tries to be cute) xD
> 
> I think I've said enough for the opening notes. I hope you like one of my yuri fanfics from Overwatch <3

Cloudy weather definitely doesn't fit with Saturday - the day serves as a brief break for most people, but for some it's another day of work. Brigitte was one of those people who still needed to work on Saturday, while all her girlfriend wanted was to be with her and cuddle on this rainy day.  
After being in a relationship for two years, Brigitte Lindholm went to Busan and returned to her hometown, Gothenburg, along with Hana Song - popularly known as D.VA among the gamer community.  At first it was very difficult to leave the comfort of her homeland, after all Hana was a complete stranger in a place totally different from what she was used to. However, the difficulties would easily be overcome by having an incredible woman and a loving girlfriend like Brigitte by her side.

" _Good morning, luv_ " Brigitte layed on her side and approached Hana, hugging her as she adjusted the messy strands of her fringe.  
" _Don't you think you're spending a lot of time with Lena? Look, you're even stealing her lines._ " Hana's comment made the redhead laugh. " _Good morning to you too, my love._ "  The brunette smiled weakly and gave a soft kiss on her girlfriend cheek, stroking her long ginger hair.  
" _I wish I could stay like this all day..._ " The older woman sighed in annoyance, but soon her annoyed expression broke into a smile at the sight of her girlfriend's sleepy expression.  
" _Come on, it's Saturday. Why do you have to go to work?_ " Hana spoke in a husky voice, which was a weakness of the redhead.  
" _Because, someone has to work in this house, my dear._ " Brigitte knew perfectly well that Hana would be annoyed to hear such words, and yet she liked to tease her.  
" _You mean I'm unemployed, Mrs. Lindholm?_ " She could hear the low laughter of the older woman. " _Let me tell you, that I'm still the most popular streamer in many countries, including South Korea, even though I'm no longer living there!_ " From the conviction in her voice, she could tell that Hana was really frustrated.  
" _Lucky me for dating such a beautiful streamer._ " The false discussion soon ended with sweet kisses and some cuddling. " _With so many admirers, do I still have a place in her heart?_ "  
" _Hmm... I think she isn’t interested in anyone but a certain redhead who has the most beautiful amber eyes she's ever seen and the most beautiful smile that always makes her heart beat faster._ " Hana smiled broadly at the end of her speech, and at the same instant Brigitte stood over the small one, making her laugh with the sudden onslaught of love and the kisses spread all over her face.

  
Brigitte works as a mechanical engineer in her father's workshop, and sometimes she even needs to work on Saturdays. Hana works in a gaming store and occasionally makes game streams also on Saturdays. Still, she doesn't feel complete - after all, she would like to have more time with her girlfriend.

" _What? You look upset._ " Brigitte waited to start the conversation after eating a loaf of bread with strawberry jam.  
" _I didn't want you to go to work today..._ " Hana said, taking a sip of her coffee with milk and sugar. Although she knew of the need to work to pay for the household expenses and even the couple's own luxuries, the brunette was uneasy that morning - perhaps she was in need for attention or coming to that time of the month that all women hated.  
" _Honey, I already told you..._ "  
" _It's all right! I just want to say that I miss my beautiful girlfriend, we work practically all week and sometimes we only have one day to enjoy each other's company._ " The older woman wanted to hug Hana until she was feeling better after hearing her comment.  
" _Aww, I'm sorry, baby._ " As soon as she had finished breakfast, Brigitte stepped out of her seat and knelt in front of Hana, gently holding her face and giving her a few kisses. " _You know the workshop gets very busy on the weekends, and you wouldn't feel so alone if you agreed to adopt a kitten._ "  
" _I don't see any problem with adopting a cat, I just... I don't know how to take care of it._ " Hana never thought about having a pet because of her work as a streamer and professional gamer, but she began to think about it after learning that Brigitte missed her three cats while she still lived with her family.  
" _Come on! I've had lots of cats, I can teach you how to take care of them. I'm sure you'd be a great cat mom._ " Brigitte seemed to be quite excited about the idea, though her girlfriend still had her doubts.  
" _Okay, I'll think about it._ " Hana laughed silently as she watched her commemoration.

  
Despite so many kisses and cuddles that morning, there was no way out of it: Brigitte left home for another day at the Lindholm workshop. For a few minutes, Hana cursed herself for not having convinced her girlfriend to stay home and give her the attention she wanted so badly.  
After finishing her coffee, Hana did her daily stretches and got dressed up before looking for something interesting to do a little stream, her channel had not received any new game content since her moving to Gothenburg. She had thought of doing some vlogs in the new city, but was afraid her followers would not be interested in content other than the gameplays and streams she was already used and known for doing. Most of the time, Hana answered some comments from followers who wanted to know about her experience outside South Korea but nothing more. Her channel was practically in a hiatus, and the gaming community missed the charisma and enthusiasm of the lovely D.VA.  
The girl whispered some words in Korean in a tone of complaint, seeing that there wasn't much to do that day. There were no game releases that made her interested, and strangely few people were accessing the streaming platform that day. Hana was about to turn off the computer when she saw a video call notification, it was a friend of both, her and Brigitte, as well as her gamer partner: Lena Oxton, better known as Tracer.

  
" _Good morning, luv!_ " Hana could be anywhere in the world and yet she would recognize Lena's British accent, in addition to her unwavering enthusiasm anywhere.  
" _Good morning, Happiness Virus_ " Tracer laughed at the nickname given by D.VA. She was called that seeing it looked like she managed to infect everyone with her joy, even her girlfriend who used to be more reserved. " _Are you enjoying your visit to Paris?_ "  
" _Definitely am! Paris is a very beautiful city, but it is not prettier than my girlfriend._ "  
" _Stop being so gay, Lena._ " Amélie's comment made Hana laugh out loud.  
" _I love you too, ma chérie!!_ " The British continued to declare her love for her girlfriend while Amélie approached to also appear in the video call.  
" _Please, just stop._ " The older woman grabbed Lena's face and gave her a quick kiss, then waved to the Korean woman who just watched the comedy scene." _See what I have to endure every day?_ "  
" _Hey, are not you happy with me?!_ " Amélie could have reacted in several ways, but all she did about Lena's drama was cover her face with both hands and groan loudly.  
" _Drama doesn't suit you, Lena._ " Hana wiped away the small tears that had crept into her eyes because of all the laughing. " _Don't worry, Amélie. She's a little too intense, but she's a great friend and I imagine she's a great girlfriend too._ "  
" _Sure, I can not imagine myself without this wonderful girl._ " Lena and Amélie smiled at each other and began a sweet kiss, which soon became more... intense. Hana just remained silent, awkwardly watching the scene and hoping they would not do something more with the camera on. It's not like she has not done anything like that with Brigitte yet, but she definitely did not want to see her friends doing it in a video call.  
" _Oh, Hana! Sorry, I almost forgot!_ " Lena had to break the kiss when she realized that her girlfriend's hands were already lifting her shirt and her mouth was completely dirty with Amélie's dark purple lipstick. " _Sorry, I just... you know..._ "  
" _Yes, I understand the feeling._ " The Korean nodded positively, making her friend smile weakly before she reacted to Amélie's bite on her neck.  
" _So... I need to go._ " Lena didn't know how she was able to talk to Hana at the same time that her girlfriend was teasing her with bites and hands running through her body.  
" _See you soon, girls._ " Hana could hear them both say goodbye and also something else that she definitely wasn’t meant to, she really didn't want to hear a moan in the last few seconds before she hung up the call.

  
After disconnecting from the messaging app, her dark-brown eyes rolled to the computer clock that indicated it was eleven o'clock in the morning. Hana leaned against her comfortable gamer chair and took a deep breath, staying like that for a few minutes.  
In the meantime, she thought of the conversation she had with Brigitte at breakfast. It had not been more than a year since she moved in with her girlfriend in a city that was still strange in her eyes but which was as comfortable as her hometown, Busan, simply because she was in a wonderful and very caring family such as the Lindholm family. For this reason, Hana wanted to do her best, both to preserve her relationship with Brigitte and to reciprocate all the support and affection they received from the Lindholm family in the first months of adaptation in Gothenburg.  
" _All right, Miss Lindholm, you've won._ " The brunette thought aloud as she changed again, but this time she would leave the house. She wore a white shirt, dark jeans, the famous pink bomber jacket she wore in her streams and a pair of white sneakers. To finish, she combed her long dark hair and tied the longer strands with a few pink hair clips. It was not as well-done as usual, but it was enough to be at least decent if she were to be recognized by a fan. Before leaving the house, Hana made sure to properly lock the windows and the doors of house, because she was more forgetful than Brigitte sometimes.  
Luckily for the girl, the rain stopped just before she left the house. The streets of Gothenburg were too quiet for a Saturday, which made Hana appreciate the moments of silence she'd had along the way, though she had to stop to pay attention to the teenagers who soon recognized their idol, the famous D.VA. She didn't complain about it, on the contrary, she loved making other people happy with her work as a streamer and also with the interaction she always had with new people. The gentle words and smiles that arose after some photos and autographs were the true essence of D.VA and that's what caused so many people to admire her in the first place.  
Hana walked through the shop window of several shops, until she decided to stop at a costume shop. As childish as it might sound, her main idea was to buy a cat costume and... act like a cat. An adult woman had the stupid idea of buying a cat costume and acting like a cat in an attempt to make her girlfriend happy, instead of doing what she wants so much, giving her a cat. And, in fact, she did just that: she bought a black dress with buffing sleeves and an unnecessarily large cleavage, colored socks in shades of pink and dark purple, black gloves, pink ribbon bows, and a large pair of cat ears in black and pink colors. The store employee even thought to question the reason she had to buy all of that, but preferred to keep it quiet, it definitely was a strange shopping spree for an internet star like Hana.  
The Korean woman still hesitated even after making the purchases that had been planned previously. She knew that was not exactly what her girlfriend wanted and she probably would not be as pleased as she imagined. For this reason, Hana made a final stop at a different place before returning home.  
Waiting for something was a real torture for Hana Song. Maybe it was immature of her to be annoyed by the few moments her girlfriend had available only to her, but she didn't want to be selfish. Or maybe she wanted to be a bit selfish-after all, no one else made her feel so intense that she left her beloved hometown to venture into a foreign place. Brigitte was more incredible than anyone could imagine.  
During the free time she still had, Hana decided to make a small stream, which surprised everyone and made the streaming platform quite full at that time. The girl apologized for the time when her channel entered hiatus and explained about her move to Gothenburg and the future plans she had for her work. A lot of her fans loved idea of the vlogs showing her experience outside of South Korea, and she was really happy about it.  
The girl was so distracted by the stream and all the interaction with the fans that she almost did not realize that it took half an hour for Brigitte to come home after work. Just as the sudden appearance of D.VA was widely commented on several sites, the sudden departure of the streamer was also commented, many wondered why she had ended the stream so quickly.  
For a brief moment, Hana felt like pulling out the newly set costume. Even if it was not an ugly outfit, she felt ridiculous, why did she have the stupid thought that Brigitte would like to see her wearing a fluffy dress and acting ridiculously like a cat?!  
Despite her willingness to give up that crazy idea, it was too late. The cat-woman hid as soon as she heard the sound of the key unlocking the door and heavy footsteps entering the house.

  
" _Darling, I'm home!_ " Brigitte set her backpack on the rack by the main entrance and walked into the living room, waiting for Hana to come running to give her a desperate hug. " _Darling?_ " The redhead called for her girlfriend again and got no response. " _How strange, did she leave? She didn't tell me that she would leave today._ " Brigitte thought aloud as she sat down on the couch to take off her boots and relax a bit - Hana always complained when she threw herself on the couch when wearing clothes dirty with oil and things alike, and she never gave a damn, which always irritated the Korean girl deeply. The house was silent for a few minutes until Brigitte heard the sound of meowing a few feet away, and suddenly there was a light touch on her shoulders, a girl in black dress and cat ears jumped on the sofa and fell into her lap right after.  
" _Meow~_ " Hana was hating herself for playing that ridiculous role, but would have to keep it for at least two minutes.  
" _Hana Song, my love... what the fuck?_ " The redhead was trying very hard not to laugh, she knew that her girlfriend was trying hard and didn't want to hurt her feelings, although she had the same desire to laugh at her performance.  
" _Nyaaa~_ " The catwoman made a cute face as she lightly scratched at the other chest, then rubbed her nose against her girlfriend's nose until she gave up on her performance and hugged her neck, bursting into laughter at once. Brigitte wrapped her arms around Hana's waist and hugged her, laughing along with her. " _Sorry, love, I tried._ " Hana said between laughs.  
" _It's okay, my lovely catwoman._ " Brigitte smiled, giving her a sweet kiss. " _At least you look very hot... I mean, very beautiful in that outfit._ " When Hana realized she was staring at her cleavage, she felt her cheeks flush and gave her a hard slap on her arm.  
" _You're such a asshole!_ " The younger girl tried to adjust her cleavage so she wouldn't look so flashy, feeling very embarrassed. " _I try to make a surprise for you and that's what I get!_ " She said, undoing the pigtails of her hair.  
" _Don't be angry, my dear._ " Brigitte made a trail of gentle kisses from her neck to her mouth. When the kiss was about to become more intense, she stopped herself again when she heard the meows that were still a few feet away. " _Are you sure this was the only surprise?_ "  
" _Damn, I thought I could keep the mystery._ " Hana laughed and then slipped out of her girlfriend's lap, going quickly into the couple's bedroom and returning to the living room with a lovely white kitten in their hands.  
" _I don't believe it!_ " Brigitte's amber eyes brightened at the sight of that kitten, and she was even happier when she picked up that sweet little animal and gently laid it on her lap. " _My love, I don't know how to thank you!_ "  
" _No need to thank me._ " Despite the simplicity in her speech, Hana noticed the malice in her girlfriend's eyes as she left the kitten on the couch and pulled her away, leaving their bodies too close together. " _Miss Lindholm, what do you intend to do?_ "  
" _Exactly what you're thinking right now._ " Brigitte would have tried some more daring touches underneath her dress, in addition to kisses on her neck, if Hana had not interrupted her sharply.  
" _Have more respect in front of our son!_ " Instead of being embarrassed, they both laughed and then turned their attention back to the kitten that was already exploring the new house.

A few days after giving Brigitte another cat, Hana used all her energy to convince her girlfriend to do a series of vlogs about their life in Gothenburg. Brigitte accepted the idea, as long as she didn't show up so much in the videos - she really hated the cameras and didn't want to become a celebrity. After all, she didn't need anything but her family, her beloved cats, and especially her beautiful girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to galaxyacero, not only for being a beta reader of my fanfics in English but also for living with me in real life for eleven years... P O O R T H I N G ! ! ! love ya bae <3


End file.
